Cleaning for Kyoto
by Purrrin
Summary: Subaru Sumeragi is very popular among the fangirls. Mia Kanazawa made her dream, to meet Subaru in person, come true by working at the Sumeragi residence as a maid. A take on the private life of the Sumeragi Clan in Kyoto, told from the eyes of a fangirl.


**Cleaning for Kyoto**

_Chapter 1_

**Author's Note:** Now after and during all that fighting Kamui/Seishiro over Subaru ("1000 Things I Hate About You" and "Dracula X") I had to try out something different. Something totally different. And I don't know myself how much potential this experiment has. But anyway, here is the first chapter! There WILL be some plot in the upcoming chapters, so please look at this as a prologue or something like that! And by the way, I am not 19 years old, I don't live in Japan, my name is not Mia Kanazawa and I've never been to the Sumeragi reseidence for obvious reasons ;-)  
I hope you'll enjoy this story and leave me a stort review:-)

**Disclaimer:** Subaru Sumeragi, the Lady Sumeragi and the residence belong to CLAMP.

* * *

Almost ten minutes have passed now, since I started thinking about a proper and creative introduction to my story. 

The result is probably that neither am I smart nor talented enough to provide you with an enthralling and suspenseful preamble.

You see, I'm just an ordinary girl, like many of you might be as well, so I'll put it straight and bring my point across.

I've been in love with Subaru Sumeragi for many years now. I guess I don't have to mention the reasons for that. The first time I saw him, the fangirl in me awakened. I've been thinking about him the whole time, searching the internet for pictures… Oh, what am I telling you! I'm sure you know how I felt. Probably you're doing the same.

Anyway. As the time passed, my obsession with this beautiful man became deeper and deeper. And finally, one day I decided to do, what most of you probably cannot do. It was almost a year ago, the beginning of my winter vacation, when I got off the train at Kyoto main station, nothing but a suitcase in my hand. I didn't know what exactly I wanted to achieve, I didn't even know exactly where I could find the Sumeragi residence in the first place. But I guess I just wanted to see him in real life. To be near the man I've adored for so many years now, even if it was just for a second. A simple glance at him.

And now I'm going to write down all the experiences I made during my time in Kyoto, for all those of you who don't have the chance to visit the Sumeragi residence on their own.

My name is Mia Kanazawa, I'm nineteen years old and this is my story.

* * *

It was a cold and icy winter day, when I finally arrived at the main station in Kyoto. The dark sky was clouded and thick snowflakes dancing everywhere in the air making it hard to get a clear view of the city. 

It took me quite a while to get into one of those taxis that had their problems making their ways across the smooth and snow-covered streets. The driver was a friendly man. I told him I wanted to go to the Sumeragi residence somewhere around here.

"The Sumeragi residence?", he asked and threw a quick glance at me via the interior mirror of his car.

I nodded, but he only smiled.

"What do you want there at a day like this, young lady? Are you a relative of the family?"

"No…", I stammered. "Actually I'm looking for a job and… maybe they need a new maid."

The driver obviously wanted to reply something, but he didn't. Instead, he started the motor and accelerated.

The ride almost consumed a quarter of the money I had brought with me.

Finally, I was standing outside in the snow again, the suitcase still clutched with both my hands. But this time, there was a large and beautiful alleyway in front of me. The gateway to the Sumeragi mansion. Despite the snow, I noticed that everything was neatly arranged. Trees, small ponds, little bridges and statues. 'What a beautiful garden!', I thought, but I guess the complex was more like a park then a garden.

It didn't take long until I reached a huge door. 'Sumeragi household' was engraved there in the stone above the doorbell. I held my breath as I rang. 'What if HE opens the door…?', I thought to myself, although I knew that the master of the clan would never ever open the door on his own. Still, it was my wishful thinking. 'Maybe I'm gonna meet him soon. Maybe…'

The door was opened and an old lady in a blue kimono looked at me with a serious expression. Her face was covered with wrinkles, but still her eyes seemed bright and awake.

"G-Good evening, madam…", I stammered, unsure how to react. "M-My name is Kanazawa Mia a-and I'm looking for a… uhm… I mean… If you're looking for a maid or…" I swallowed. "I'm also good at peeling potatoes…" I hit myself mentally. 'She must think I'm a fool!'

"Not another one of those young girls again!", the woman snarled and was about to close the door again.

"Wait, madam!", I pleaded and lifted my hand. "Please, I'm begging you! I came all the way here in order to…"

"Yes, I can imagine why you came here. You're here for the same reason all those other girls come here every day and ask for a job. But thank you very much. We've already got enough maids, cooks and gardeners." Her eyes were so cold it hurt me.

I shivered. It simply couldn't end here. I came all the way here and now… the doors were closed for me? I folded my hands and bowed. "Please madam, I beg you! It's so cold outside and I don't have another place to go tonight. I need this job. I'm a diligent girl, I swear it! I'll carry out every task you give me! Tidying up, cleaning rooms, windows, helping in the kitchen, I'll do anything! I won't disappoint you, madam! Please, give me a chance!"

I don't know how long it took until she opened the door and stepped aside. "So, you're lucky, girl. One of our maids had her baby today."

At first, I couldn't realize, what she meant by that. Then I looked back at her, startled and stepped inside. Until now I didn't realize how cold it had been outside.

"What did you say was your name again?", the old woman asked me again.

"Kanazawa Mia", I replied without thinking.

"Alright then, Kanazawa-san. I'm Hanya Ouka, the Lady's handmaid. Your service schedule will be tough, so there is no time to fool around. You'll share a room with three other maids."

"Yes, thank you very much, madam", I whispered and bowed deeply.

Hanya turned around and clapped her hands. "Amano-san!"

It didn't take long until another girl arrived. She was about my age and had a black pigtail. Her blue eyes looked at me interestedly.

"Amano-san", Hanya said. "This is Kanazawa-san. She will be a maid from now on and I want you to take care of her. She'll share your room, so take her there and make her familiar with her duties."

The girl bowed and turned to face me. "Nice to meet you", she said and smiled at me. "My name is Amano Miyako."

"Kanazawa Mia", I replied and nodded.

Miyako lead me through a huge labyrinth of corridors, which were designed in traditional Japanese style. Everything looked well-kept and expensive.

"So, you're new here?", she finally asked and threw a quick glance back at me.

"Y-Yes!", I replied and kept on following her.

She giggled. "You're here because of the young master, are you not?"

"Uh…" Suddenly, I froze. I felt caught red-handed. "Well…"

"Oh, come on! You don't have to be embarrassed! Actually, all the maids are here because of our young master."

"WHAT?!?" I scared up. "You're joking!"

"No."

I gulped. Was this girl just telling me that all the maids who work at the Sumeragi residence in Kyoto were fangirls?! And I had always been thinking that I was the only one in this world who had such a brilliant idea!

"But you don't have to worry. They are all very nice girls." With these words, Miyako opened the door to a small room with four futons on the floor. "This will be your room from now on."

On the floor, there were already two other girls, who looked at my curiously.

"That's Mia-chan", Miyako told her room-mates. "She will be sharing our room from now on." Then she turned to me. "These are Eiko-chan and Sari-chan."

"H-Hello", I murmured a bit shy and entered.

"Hello!" The two girls greeted me. I could see that one of them was reading a fashion magazine.

Miyako entered behind me and closed the door. "Mia-chan as well is here because of the young master", she announced grinningly.

I blushed, but the other girls giggled.

"So we got a new rival…" Eiko looked up from her magazine and blinked at me good-natured. "Don't be disappointed, but he is not in Kyoto right now."

"Not?" I paused. "Why not?"

"Usually he lives in Tokyo, you know", Miyako explained. "But from time to time he comes back to Kyoto for a few days."

"And you're actually quite lucky", Sari added. "He is expected to arrive here tomorrow."

"Yeeeeees!!" Eiko giggled dreamingly. "I can't wait to see him again…"

"Me neither!" Miyako folded her hands and sighed. "He is so awesome!"

Sari crossed her arms. "Pull yourselves together! There's only one night left."

My eyes were full of surprise as I listened to their conversation, which was actually swooning over Subaru Sumeragi, a little longer. Actually, it wasn't quite what I had expected, but somehow I felt that this was the right place for me to be.


End file.
